In a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS for short) network specified by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP for short), a High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA for short) technology and a High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA for short) technology are generally used to reduce user data transmission delay and increase signal quality at a receive end of the UMTS network.
Currently, during uplink power control, a base station (BS for short) transmits an uplink transmit power control (TPC for short) command to user equipment (UE for short) to increase or decrease an uplink transmit power. Alternatively, during downlink power control, a UE transmits a downlink TPC command to a BS to increase or decrease a downlink transmit power. Generally, a same uplink/downlink TPC command may be transmitted in N timeslots, and a receive end combines the TPC commands transmitted in the N timeslots and then makes a judgment to determine whether to adjust a transmit power at a transmit end.
However, when a TPC command is transmitted in a compressed mode, because a TPC command that falls in a transmission interval is not transmitted, Quality of the TPC command received by a receive end deteriorates, and a bit error rate (BER for short) of the TPC command further increases.